The Lamia and the Tentacles
by IceQueen-TheSexyStoryteller
Summary: This isn't strictly speaking a Fanfic... I was roleplaying with this amazingly kinky chick a while back and thought it might be fun to post the whole thing for you guys to enjoy. Let me know if you like reading my RPs. might post if I have any good ones in the future then... This one is a smutty Rp between a snake lady (Rumi) And a tentacle girl (Violet) Enjoy... It's pure kinky


**Rumi: .**

 **Violet: .**

 **Rumi** : hello~

 **Violet** : How are you!

 **Rumi** : Good, you?

 **Violet** : lusssty~

 **Rumi** : *Giggles, then pulls her close* Well, what would you like me to do about it?

 **Violet** : *Runs a tentacle along her waist* I don't know... What can you do about it?

 **Rumi** : *Blushes some, coiling around her lightly.* Let you vent all of it on me if you'd like.

 **Violet** : I would like that... I think *Kisses her neck as the tentacles coil around her tail in a tangle*

 **Rumi** : *Smiles, tilting her head so she could get at her neck easier.*

 **Violet** : *Kisses then gives a big lick on that exposed neck skin*

 **Rumi** : *Blushes and shudders*

 **Violet** : You like that do you? *Purrs and grabs a boob*

 **Rumi** : *Gasps, trembling softly.* H-here... *She'd say, removing her clothes, well what there is for a lamia to wear.*

 **Violet** : Aww... *She presses her naked body against the lamia and leans to kiss a nipple*

 **Rumi** : *Glances away, her cheeks a nice red and her arms back so that her chest is presented a little more.* I... I'm alright, do whatever you please. ~

 **Violet** : I plan to! *She sucks the nipples while a tentacle slides along her ass, looking for an entrance *

 **Rumi** : *Which wouldn't be hard to find with it rubbing against her ass. Of course, visibly it was as hard to find as her pussy. Though that was probably easier at the moment that her ass at the moment. After all she was starting to get rather aroused.*

 **Violet** : *The tentacle poked into the hole and slowly made its way in* Tight! *She smiled as she trailed kisses up her cleavage and up her neck and jaw*

 **Rumi** : *She couldn't help shuddering out a soft moan when the tentacle started slipping inside of her ass. Her breathing even picked up as well, letting her do as she liked.* B-big~

 **Violet** : *She slid deeper, loving the tightness and started moving the thick cord in and out as it slid* Mm... *she moaned and kissed her lips*

 **Rumi** : *She pretty much leaned into her once the tentacle pushed deeper, moaning more while moister would start beading along that well hidden slit of her's.*

 **Violet** : *Kissed her hard, sliding her tentacle tongue into her mouth, coiling around her tongue. A pair of tentacles placed their tips on her nipples and started sucking*

 **Rumi** : *Because of those tentacles sucking on her nipples she'd moan into the kiss, returning it while still having her ass stuffed with that tentacle that had been in it.*

 **Violet** : *She fucked her ass harder now. Breaking the kiss to lick along her cheeks and neck* little lamia loves Anal fucks huh!

 **Rumi** : I... I love... ah! ~ *She couldn't help moaning before finishing, practically clinging to Vi once the thrusting because harder. Her tight lamia ass accepting it though she was barely keeping herself up with that lower half of hers.*

 **Violet** : *The tentacles wrapped around the tail and squeezed and massaged all along it, and pumped into her ass and she pushed her tentacles harder on the nipples* Ever had your nipples penetrated? *She would ask still kissing her neck and shoulders*

 **Rumi** : N-no... B-but I said you could mphm! ~ could do whatever you wanted to me. ~ *She would practically moan that out, being more or less at her mercy now. Not to mention that massaging finally causing her to relax from the waist down. Which would cause her to fall on her back, practically dragging Vi with her.*

 **Violet** : *Fell on top of her and kissed her giggling. A couple of tiny tentacles came up and pushed into the holes of nipples and the one in her ass was shuddering as it was going to blow in her. * I'm soo... close! *She moaned*

 **Rumi** : *She gasped, now that those smaller ones were in her breasts it made her wonder what they would do when she did. Her back would arch as well, feeling that tentacle shuddering in her ass.*

 **Violet** : I-I'm gonna cum! *She moaned and then it happened, the tentacle in her ass shot cum deep in her butt. But all the other ones did too... Resulting in a huge mess of cum on the lamia's body and tail and even the small ones cumming in her breasts*

 **Rumi** : *Having cum in her ass was something she was a bit more use to, but what set her off was the smaller one stuffing it into her breasts. And with Vi on top of her, that would be easier to tell from the small splash against her than from her slutty sounding moan.*

 **Violet** : I'm sorry I got cum in your tits... I'll drink it later ok~ *She purred and pushed a tentacle in the front, into her pussy hole. Loving the feel of it in her cunt. The tentacles guided her tail into Vi's own ass*

 **Rumi** : *She was still a bit dazed when she felt the tentacle push into her pussy. That feeling snapped her to her senses, arching her back again as it pushed into her.* N-no... i-its... ahh! ~ Y-you can... a-as much as you want! ~

 **Violet** : I can!? Hehe... *She giggled as she started fucking all four holes, ass, pussy and nipple all over again* Maybe I'll just leave it in there then... You're net lover can taste it... or even you later on

 **Rumi** : *When she felt all of the tentacles moving now her lower half would tense a bit before she ended up pressing the end into Vi's ass, squirming lightly and pushing into it more with each time she felt the tentacles move inside of her.*

 **Violet** : Oh! Fuck! *She moaned as the tail end slid into her ass, it was slick with cum so it slid easily and the tentacles grew more wild from the penetration and fucked harder now*

 **Rumi** : *That would have her trembling, the end quivering and shaking cutely as she did her best to plunge it in for her. Though she could only get it as deep as Vi's ass would allow, after all it did get pretty thick the further in she pushed her tail end.*

 **Violet** : *Vi reached back with her hands and spread her ass wider, pushing it a bit more... It made a little difference and she moaned like an animal in heat. Her tentacles cucking **Rumi** 's holes leaving only her mouth un fucked*

 **Rumi** : *She'd have tried it if she thought she could, pressing in more when Vi pressed back on her tail end. Her body was starting to feel it though once she did, being fucked in almost every possible place by tentacles and made to moan so lewdly because of them.*

 **Violet** : *Then there was a tentacle forcing its way into her mouth. Not even slowly... full on hard into her throat!* Mmm... Suck it! Taste my cum! *She would moan*

 **Rumi** : *Like this there was little she could do about it, trembling and moaning while she was being taken so roughly. Her own tail end easily pounding her just as hard now once she was being ravaged like this. Mostly doing it because of that taste of cum on the tentacle in her mouth.*

 **Violet** : *She poured thick juicy cum in her mouth now, the ass fucking she got driving her to the edge and her tentacles all emptying cum into her holes, making her breasts swell a bit from the stuffing*

 **Rumi** : *Which somewhat made her glad she had undressed before. That swelling feeling on her chest would have probably have made her pass out if she was still dressed. Of course, with enough cum being pumped into her breasts for that to happen her belly would start showing that too, swelling from having thick juicy cum pumped down her throat, into her pussy, and deep inside of her ass.*

 **Violet** : *She would pound into her lamia harder* I love you! *She purred rubbing the swelling tummy and tits and then pulls all the tentacles out of her*

 **Rumi** : *Of course that would cause her to tremble under the harder pounding. However, with her stuffed like she was the only place that was drooling it at the moment was her pussy. Not to mention that her breasts had a come up a fair bit in size compared to how they were before being stuffed.*

 **Violet** : *She would suck the cum from her pussy out with her tentacle but still leave a huge deal all over her body and holes* Oh you might need new clothes if you plan to keep that size! And also I made a big mess *She giggled*

 **Rumi** : *She would turn her head some, though moaning once she felt that cum being sucked out of her pussy with that tentacle. Having it pulled out of course would be something she'd never actually felt before and made her moan. Once she was used to it though, she would tease her by hooking her arms under her now larger cum stuffed breasts.* I don't mind, t-though it did feel nice. Y-you can fill me as full anywhere you wish. ~

 **Violet** : *she raised her head and licked he nose, grinding her ass back against the tail in it and smiled* Thanks... i love your naked shape love! Will you be my girlfriend?!

 **Rumi** : *She practically flustered, it was the first time anyone asked such a thing. But even with that she would nod, smiling warmly even with the deep blush on her cheeks.* I-if you'd have me. ~

 **Violet** : I would love to! Technically I've already had you *She giggled and kissed the girl on her sticky cum plastered cheek.* I will keep you full of cum all the time!

 **Rumi** : *If she was going to take her that often then she would definitely have to do something to help with that. Which as it sat would be her tail pressing into her ass more, pounding her rather nicely with it for a bit before stopping.* Well I guess we could do so to each other if you keep stuffing me often enough to trap cum in every place you can get to.~

 **Violet** : *Vi kissed her breast sucked a little cum from her nipples. Then kissed her mouth and put it in her mouth.* I would be filling your boobs and ass all day long! AH! "Ahh! *she moaned at the tail pounding! and now she had a girlfriend after sooo long!*

 **Rumi** : I... I wouldn't mind it. ~ E-even if it were just there. *She would be licking her lips, eyes closed now that she got such a mixed taste.* I'd even let you pump as much as you wanted in my pussy too. *She would grin after that, though winking to her some to tease her again.* you

 **Violet** : *Vi laughed* Kid? A lamia-tentacle hybrid? Who knows if it's even possible! *She would moan, rolling her hips to stimulate herself on the tail.* I'm going to sleep with my tentacles in your ass and nipples every day and drink cum from your tits~

 **Rumi** : *She flushed red, nodding softly as she pulled her nice and close.* Mmm~ Then it's safe to pore it everywhere if you don't think it'd happen. ~ *After saying that though she would smile warmly, thrusting her tail end again to take her ass.* B-besides, keeping as many inside of me as you can at night might make sure you don't make a mess with them in your sleep because of it.~

 **Violet** : Oh yes... you don't know how many nights I've woken to them fucking me with cum all over the dam place! MMM... AHH! *She moaned at the ass fuck and kissed her neck again. Her tentacle found its way back into **Rumi** 's ass and was already making its way up*

 **Rumi** : *This time it was slick, still snug around that tentacle that was making its way up into her ass once more. Which had her moan as she felt it, drooling a bit over the thought.* A-all... all of them~ Y-you can... w-with all of them w-where ever you want to~ *She would moan that would her tail jerking in a way that somewhat pushed deeper for and a bit harder.*

 **Violet** : *Would have the tentacle go up up up, almost all the way through her body from her ass to her throat and her mouth would be kissing her all over non stop* Mm... And it would also make sure you don't run away at night *she teased and licked her me*

 **Violet** : more*

 **Rumi** : *With it this deep there was little chance of it, sure, but it also had her swallowing which groped the tentacle. Her belly was pressed out more as well, having that tentacle pushed all the way from her ass and up to where it was just inside of her mouth. It had her orgasming again, this perfect anal penetration and the depth she pushed in were making her feel so wonderful.*

 **Violet** : *She coiled her tentacles around the tail and pulled it out of her ass with a moan* I was wondering if this has any sensation to it? "She loved the feel of her swelling around her tentacle and shot some cum in to her throat"

 **Rumi** : *She moaned, just barely being able to swallow it down at first before her cheeks started puffing out with it. She was of course trying not to let it out at the moment. It was probably rather cute though, more so when it started drooling out at the corners of her mouth.*

 **Violet** : *That was cute! Vi giggled at how she looked and leaned in to lick off what drooled. She then proceeded to turn the lamia's tail and push the end into its owner's own cunt* I'm sure you've tired this already huh? *She purred and pushed the tail in*

 **Rumi** : *Her eyes rolled back some as her own tail was pushed into her pussy, sputtering up that cum in her mouth now. It felt good in more ways than one. While just touching the end of her lower half wasn't enough, the feel of her own pussy squeezing and sliding over it felt amazing. Even groping that end would too, having been able to hide that fact when she was pounding Vi's ass with it.*

 **Violet** : Haha oh dear! *She lapped up the cum falling from her mouth and took her tentacle down to her ass again, where it casually fucked the slick walls while her other limbs helped the tail fuck its master*

 **Rumi** : *Once it was back and out of her throat she swallowed what was still in her mouth. Her body trembling and shaking cutely, though most of it was her lover's fault at the moment since she was making her screw herself. And with her throat and mouth clear now, she would moan sluttily, feeling it from both now.* T-the t-tip is... is ahh! ~

 **Violet** : Oh you like to fuck your own cunt? What a slut I've got myself *She giggled shaking her head and continuing both stimulations. She would have a tentacle spew some cum on her face just for the fun to look at a cum faced lamia*

 **Rumi** : *That got the cutest reaction to it, jerking a little but not turning her face away. Because of her moaning though, she would get it in her mouth some. Of course, once it was on her face she would push herself up, pressing to her and kissing her deeply.*

 **Violet** : *the result was both of them having a lot of cum on their faces, and many cum filled kisses which ended in drooling spit and jizz. She had let go of the tail. Deciding to let **Rumi** fuck herself on her own and just focused on pounding her ass. She would occasionally give her breasts a firm squeeze*

 **Rumi** : *And she would too since to her it was like masturbating with a toy she could feel something from. However, she would start panting heavily, reaching down to start guiding one after another toward her ass. If they really did move on their own when Vi didn't want them to, she was going to invite them all into her ass or let them into her pussy. She wanted all of her lover's tentacles in her. Though with the one in her ass already, she would almost start riding her own tail and that tentacle.*

 **Violet** : *She did have tentacles that moved themselves and before she realized what was happening they were swarming all into her, the combined force almost lifting her in the air as they slid, fighting their way into her holes, till every single one was either in her ass, pussy or around her tail* My... I don't know if that's a good idea. They fuck brutally when aroused...I've had so much trouble

 **Rumi** : *She would pull her tail out, making room for the ones around her tail. It was what's he wanted, even if it felt good it wasn't as amazing as feeling Vi's tentacles inside of her. If offering her holes aroused them enough to do that then she would lead those last few to her pussy, smiling invitingly down to her new girlfriend.* Mmm~ I have to get used to it anyway, otherwise I'll... w-wake up so sore!~

 **Violet** : God i love you *Vi looked amazed. The last few were quick to stuff in and then at once they were all moving, raging hard at their own paces in those holes and Vi was literally jerking from all the rash movement, she could only guess what was going on in **Rumi** 's holes. When she had been fucking it as usually in the night when they randomly stuffed her holes and nipples with cum for their own pleasure*


End file.
